anggota baru
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Anggota DDB mendapatkan anggota baru siapah dia ? Atau seekor?
1. Chapter 1

Anggota baru

Summary: anggota DDB mendapatkan anggota baru siapah dia ? atau seekor?

Disclaimer: Riichiro inagaki dan Yusuke murata, kalau ini memang punya Aku ngapain Aku nulis disclaimer

Rated: K

Pairing: ga ada atau emang banyak

Ako-chan: hallo Minna, Ako-chan author baru di fandom ini tapi Zu-nii udah banyak publish di fandom ini sih. Padahal ceritaku masih banyak yang ngutang di fandom lain, tapi karena ini fandom ke sukaan ku gara-gara eyeshield 21 itu anime kesukaanku akochan bakal cepet update seminggu sekali.

Hiruma: woii Author sialan, ngapain nulis fic di fandom ini. Di fandom lain aja masih banyak yang belum lunas. Updatenya juga suka lama pula.

Ako-chan: jangan panggil Aku Author bejat Nii-san. Itukan gara-gara aku cuman boleh megang modem seminggu sekali gara-gara nilai rapot ku jelek. Lagian Nii-san sendiri lebih bejat

Hiruma: dasar Author sialan stupid banget sih!

Ako: gomene, yaudah langsung aja yuk!

**Markas**** DDB**

"Kuso-Mane" teriak sang setan yang membuat pagi damai nan tentram ini jadi hancur, layaknya kapal Titanic.

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun, jangan teriak-teriak dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku kuso Mane" kata Mamori yang sudah mengibarkan bendera perang (baca:perdebatan) pada Hiruma.

"Ini" kata Hiruma sambil memberika sepucuk surat beraura setan dan berhawa panas, yaiyalah orang setiap nulis surat amplopnya di semprot pake parfum cabe. Kaya orang nulis surat cinta juga di kasih parfumkan.

"Apa lagi ini Hiiruma-kun" tanya mamori sambil langsung memasukan suratnya ke dalam kantongnya karena tangannya ke panansan.

"Dasar manejer bego di baca juga taukan itu surat izin, 1 minggu ini Aku ngak bakal masuk " jelas Hiruma .

"Kenapa Hirumakun" tanya mamori yang penasaran. Tumben-tumbennya Hiruma yang biasanya taakan memaafkan orang yang bolos di latihannya,malah sekarang minta izin ngak masuk.

"Itu urusanku Menejer sialan " kata Hiruma.

"Tapi karena ini menyangkut kegiatan klub ini juga urusanku juga Hirumakun" kata Mamori.

"Heh, terserah lah" kata Hiruma sambil keluar dari pintu ruang klub DDB yang baru di benerin mushasi kemarin

"ada apa kak mamo-nee" tanya sena yang baru masuk ruang klub sehabis berlari ke liling lapangan 300 kali.

"Hn. tidak ada, hanya saja seminggu ini Hiruma gak masuk jadi-" kata mamori yang kata-katanya terpoting karena dobrakan keras pintu malang yang hancur LAGI! Karena di dobrak anggota DDB yang lainnya.

"Apa kak Hiruma izin seminggu, yipieee" kata anggota DDB yang lain.

"Et- aku belum selesai ngomong " kata kak Mamori memproteas anggota DDB yang memotong pembicaraannya. "Hiruma menitipkan menu latihan spesialnya, katanya kalian harus lari keliling kotadeimon setiap harinya sambil melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan di death match" sambung mamori, yang langsung sweatdrop ngeliat anggota DDB pada pingsan di lantai.

Dan begitulah hari-hari mereka tanpa hiruma . menderita tapi santai (karena author males ngejelasin apa yang terjadi ,dan Readers pasti udah pada tau penderitaan para anggota DDB kaya gimana jadi kita SKIP aja ya)

**1 minggu ke mudian**

"YA-HA, bagaimana latihan kallian bocah-bocah sialan" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakan AK-47 ke langit.

"Haiiik" kata mereka semua bingung mau memberikan tanggapan.

"Hirumakun kau kemana saja, kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah juga, kupikir kau cuman izin latihan" tanya Mamori kahwatir, Cieeeee (plak, author di pukul pake sapu)

"Ke dokter" kata hiruma datar, "Eh-" semua anggota DDB bingung setan bisa sakit juga ya?

"Ngapain Kau ke dokter hirumakun" secara Mamori ngak percaya kalau Miruma sakit.

"Aku ada janji dengan Dokter kandungan sialan, katanya Aku harus ke sana kalau sudah 9 bulan untuk pemeriksaan dan kelahiran" kata Hiruma datar

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak semua anggota DDB.

"hieeee, kak Hiruma ngapain ketemu dokter kandungan" kata Sena.

"ya~ kak You-nii hebat" kata Suzuna ngak nyambung.

"Ini aneh, MAX" kata Monta denagn wajah frustasi mirip nyemot eh monyet.

"Ahahahahahaha~ haha , ini sungguh mengejutkan" kata Taki sambul muter-muter GAJE

"ha"

"haa"

"haaaaaa" kata haha Brothers

"Hiruma kau normalkan" kata Mushasi

"Hi-ru..-makun..." kata Mamori yang kayaknya hampir pingsan.

Dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya dari anggiota DDB

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Yukimitsu, semua anggota DDBpun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yukkimitsu "pertama: Hiruma itu cowok tulen kan, kecuali kalau dia punya double gender, kedua: sejak kapan perut Hiruma kita lihat segede perut Kurita"

"Hnnn" kata anggota DDB mennanggapi.

"Oggh-oggghhh" tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak anjing.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa kawaiiii" kata Suzuna saambil menggendong ke 2 anak anjing itu. Namun ke 2 anak anjing itu lompat dari pangkuannya dan berlari ke arah Cerberus.

"Cerberus apa yang kau lakukan, hah anjing sialan kaukan harus istirahat" kata hiruma sambil berlari ke arah cerberus, lalu menggendongnya. Dan membawanya ke dalam kandang cerberus yang entah sejak kapan di dalamnya ada kasur empuk lampu dan selimut yang hangat. Anak-anak anjing itu berlari ke arah cerburus untuk menyusui.

1 kesimpulan

"KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIII" kata para anggota.

"Jangan-jangan yang di maksud Younii pemeriksaan itu cerburus" kata Suzuna agak ragu.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak mungkin berfikir aku yang akan melahirkan, iya kan Bocah-bocah sialan" kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan aura setan andalannya.

"Huhs,aku kira Hiruma-kun yang mau melahirkan" kata Mamori mulai tenang.

"Fufufu memangnya kalau Younii yang melahirkan,gimana kak Mamo-nee" kata Suzuna sambil menggerakan antenenya.

"Aku juga berbikir begitu MAX" kata monta di susul anggukan anggita yang lain.

"Anu ... eto.. aku baru tau kalau cerberus itu betina , soalnya itu gak kebayangkan" kata sena agak canggung.

"eh' –"semua anggota langsung kaget (lagi!) (minus kurita)

"Cerberuskan emang betina" kata Kurita sambil memperhatikan anak-anak anjing yang kawaii itu.

"Iya tapi g kebayang padahal setiap hari kita kan..." kata Mamori tidak ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dari pada itu anak anjing ini apa sudah punya Nama" kata Suzuna.

"Hiruma sepertinya kurasa kau bukan orang yang cocok untuk memberikan nama" kata Mushasi membayangkan 2 anak anjing tak berdosa yang imut ini harus mendapat nama yang errr... tak cocok.

"Belum, terserah kalian mau menamainya apa, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh" kata Hiruma kalem . Tumben kalem biasanyakan heboh, capek kaliya abis ngejaga Cerburus.

"Hnneh ehehnk mm " anggota DDB sibuk memikirkan nama

"Ya~ Aku tau nama yang cocok" kata Suzuna sambil melompat ,"kita namakan Mao dan Mau " dia kan anggota DDB yang seperti iblis cute imut tapi menghanyutkan" kata suzuna dengan semangat.

"Boleh" "ya itubagus" "hn", beberapa komentar yang baik keluar dari mulut anggota DDB.

"ogghh" terdengar suara Cerberus yang mensetujuinya dengan gonggongan.

Dan begitulah mulai sekarang anggota DDB memiliki 2 anggota baru. Yang akan menuju chirstmas bowl bersama-sama.

Ako-chan : gomene kalau amsih banyak typo, ako-chan jarang nulis fic atau cerpen sih.

Hiruma :bukannya dari lahir emang ngak bakat nulis.

Ako-chan: tapi kok pass nulis ini aku merasa ada chara yang aku lupain ya( posisi berfikir), ya udah ah , Ako-chan emang dari dulu udah pelupa, nanti minggu depan bakal Ako-chan update sequelnya, tapi kalau ngak ada yang review Ako-chan ngak bakal update sequelnya.

All:please review yang banyak, biar tambah bagus ceritanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Siapakah yang menghamili Cerberus? Kenapa batang hidungnya belum terlihat?

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata, kalau ini memang punya Ako ngapain Ako nulis disclaimer

Rated: K

Pairing: Sebenernya sih Cerberus, tapi di sini ngak ada chara Cerberus ya! Jadi CeruXOC aja ya!

Genre: mungkin ini akan lebih ke Romance dari pada ke Humor, tapi akan Ako usahain supaya ada Humornya deh!

Ako: Kyaaa, Ako kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan fic GaJe Ako, oiya sama disini bahasa anjing sudah di terjemahkan ke bahasa manusia . Langsung saja.

HAPPY READING

Dilapangan Deimon terlihat segundukan? Mayat-mayat yang tepar di lapangan karena latihan neraka yang berat dari sang kapten Iblis, tapi kali ini latihan mereka tidak hanya di temani oleh Cerberus tapi ada 2 anak anjing kecil dengan gigitan mautnya, menggigit-gigit pantat Sena dan Monta, namun gigitannya terasa menggelitik 2 pantat pemain _American football_ ini.

Di sisi lain sang ibu, anjing garang dan sangar sedang memperhatikan ke 2 anaknya yang imut itu. Terbayang seekor anjing gagah di pikirannya, anjing yang sudah memberikannya ke bahagian sesaat.

**Flash back (1 tahun yang lalu)**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, karena Cerberus merasa bosan dia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan dengan meminta (baca:memalak) pada anjing-anjing lain.

Tak berapa lama berjalan akhirnya Cerberus bertemu dengan sekumpulan anjing yang lagi arisan. Hanya dengan menghentakan kaki ke jalan semua anjing sudah berkumpul dan menyodorkan beberapa mangkuk makanan ke arahnya, senyuman licik sudah menghiasi mulutnya. Anjing-anjing lain lalu mundur dan mengamati Cerberus yang sedang melihat makanannya dan bersiap memakannya.

Sebelum Cerberus memakan makanannya, tiba-tiba datang seekor anjing berjenis golden gagah yang bulunya berkibar tertiup angin sore.

"oggghh. Berhenti, kau tidak boleh memalak anjing-anjing lain seperti itu." Kata anjing golden itu.

"Heh, siapa kau sampai berani menasehatiku sperti itu." Kata Cerberus yang sudah naik darah dan kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sedangkan anjing-anjing lain hanya gemetaran dan bersembunyi di balik tong sampah atau tiang listrik di dekat jalan.

"aku Ichi, anjing dari keluarga Anezaki" kata ichi anjing yang merupakan anjing dari keluarga besar Anezaki dan sangat dekat dengan Mamori.

Cerberus hanya terdiam.'pantas saja anjing ini berani melawanku, tuannya saja berhasil menaklukan hati tuanku' pikir Cerberus.

"kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa" tantang Cerberus.

Ichi lalu mendekat kea rah Cerberus

1 meter

5o centi meter

10 centi meter

5 centi meter

2 centi meter

1 centi meter

Pandangan merekapun bertemu. Seketika mata Cerberus terbelalak, pipinya _blushing _seketika.

Semua itu di sebabkan karena seekor anjing bernama Ichi yang berani menjiat bibirnya atau mungkin bisa di bilang baru saja menciumnya dan resmi merebut first kissnya.

Ichi tersenyum " Padahal kau anjing yang manis lho! Dan menurutku anjing betina paling unik yang pernah ku temui" kata Ichi, tentu saja Cerberus memang anjing paling unik yang pernah Ichi temui. Berbeda dengan anjing betina lain yang langsung teriak atau pingsan setiap ngeliat ke tampanan Ichi, dari sikapnya saja sudah berbeda dan unik di mata ichi.

Cerberus diam seribu bahasa. Badannya terasa mati rasa. Rasanya semua pikirannnya seprti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling gelap.

"Baiklah semuanya, sepertinya Ceru-chan sudah tidak nafsu makan sebaiknya kalian bubar saja," Kata ichi. Semua anjing segera pergi dengan hati kaget seklaigus senang karena hari ini ada anjing yang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Nah Ceru-chan besok kita ketemu lagi ya." kata Ichi sambil melangkah pergi.

Cerberus hanya diam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini, hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan, yaitu pulang ke kandangnya.

Latihan sore hari ini Cerberus merasa tak bersemangat. Saat ini dia sedang merenungkan apa yang terjadi.

"CERBERUS" panggil hiruma, sang setan yang merupakan majikan sang anjing.

Entah apa yang terjadi semangatnya menjadi menggebu-gebu, semua pikiran dan rasa kesal kepada Ichi ingin ia lampiaskan kepada santapannya (baca:angota DDB) sore ini.

SKIP LATIHAN

"Cerberu ini makananmu." Kata Hiruma sambil melempar banyak sosis kepada Cerberus. Tapi, sosis-sosis itu tak Cerberus sentuh sama sekali. Hiruma yang melihat ke anehan pada anjingnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

Keesokan harinya

Keesokan harinya Cerberus sedang jalan-jalan bersama Hiruma, sepertinya hiruma sangat mengerti kalau Cerberus sedang tidak bersemangat jadi hari ini Hiruma mengajak Cerberus jalan-jalan.

Dan takdir sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Cerberus

"Hiruma-kun." panggil seorang wanita berambut auburn bernama Anezaki Mamori bersama anjing goldennya.

"Manager sialan." sapa hiruma, "ngapain kau ada disini manager sialan." kata Hiruma bingung.

"Tentu saja mengajak Ichi jalan-jalan, iyakan Ichi." kata mamori "Ogggh." balas Ichi.

"Tch, sejak kapan kau punya anjng?" Tanya Hiruma bingung. "Ini bukan anjingku ini anjing kakekku, sekarang dia seneng main kesini, setiap di ajak pulang ke rumahnya dia suka ngak mau, jadinya sekarang Ichi tinggal di rumahku sampai Ichi mau pulang." Jelas Mamori.

"Hn." Hiruma melihat kearah Cerberus yang sepertinya memasang muka angker.

"Jadi kau benar anjingnya Mamori." kata Cerberus. "Hn, yup kan kemarin aku sudah bilang." kata Ichi sambil memasang senyum indahnya, "Hosh." Cerberus membuang nafas. "Aku mau pergi, kau mangganggu pemandangan disini." kata Cerberus. Sambil menyenggol kaki hiruma lalu menggong-gong. Hirumapun melepas ikatan tali Cerberus, karena tau apa yang di minta Cerberus sekarang adalah Cerberus ingin pulang sendiri.

Serelah Hiruma melepaskan tali di leher Cerberus, Cerberuspun melangkah pergi. Ichi menarik tali yang di pegang Mamori dan berlari mengejar Cerberus. Mamori dan hiruma yang melihat hal itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Ngapain lagi kau mengikutiku, hah!" kata Cerberus dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kenapa kau meninggalkan majikanmu, saat berjalan-jalan?" kata ichi.

"huh, kau juga, lagi pula aku sudah biasa jalan sendiri." kata Cerberus. "aku-kan kesini untuk memberi tahu saja, kenapasih kau kok galak banget." komentar Ichi.

"Memangnya ngak boleh, hidup itu kejam, kalau kita tidak kejam pada hidup, hidup yang akan kejam pada kita." Cerberus langsung pergi ke arah markas DDB diikuti Ichi dari belakang.

Saat berjalan, ada seekor anak kucing di dalam kardus yang masih memiliki tampang innocent. Cerberus yang melihat kardus itu langsung menarik kardus itu ke dekat sebuah rumah mewah. Cerberus lalu mengguyur anak kucing itu dengan air keran dari sebuah rumah. "apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Ichi atau munkin bisa di bilang menggonggong kea rah Cerberus.

Cerberus hanya acuh, setelah ia mematian keran air, Cerberus menarik kain dari jemuran yang sedang di keringkan. Cerberus mengelap anak kucing itu, sehingga anak kucing itu langsung menjadi bersih. Ichi hanya memandang bingung. Cerberus menaik kardus itu ke depan rumah mewah tersebut, lalu melompat untuk memencet bel. Setelah itu Cerberus keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke samping tembok.

Pintu rumah itu di buka, terlihat anak kecil mengambil kucing itu dengan senyum dan membawa anak kucin itu masuk rumahnya. Ichi hanya memandang apa yang trerjadi, mulai mengeri situasi. Cerberus kembali melangkah pergi, ichipun kembali mengikuti.

"Kenapa kau tolong anak kucing itu, bahkan sampai memberinya majikan?" Tanya ichi masih bingung. "kucing itu akan mati kalau hujan turun lagi hari ini" kata Cerberus. "Eh! ternyata kau baik, juga." kata Ichi sambil tersenyum. "Kucing itu baru 2 hari di situ dan sepertinya dia belum mengerrti bertahan hidup di dalam kotak, sungguh menyakitkan, kau tidak tau rasanya sendirian di dalam kardus sambil menunggu orang yang akan menolongmu dan menjadi majikanmu, dunia kejam, lalu saat kau kejam pada dunia, dia datang dan memumutku." kata Cerberus sudah tak peduli lagi ke pada Ichi mau mengikutinya lagi atau tidak.

Setelah mereka sampai ke markas DDB terlihat Mamori dan Hiruma yang sedang ke bingungan mencari anjing mereka yang dari tadi ngak nyampe-nyampe.

"ICHI" teriak Mamori sambil memeluk Ichi. "kenapa kau pergi sendiri sih-kan aku jadi hawatir" kata Mamori.

"Oggh." Ichi hanya menggonggong. "Cerberus sepertinya kau terlihat aneh." kata Hiruma, Cerberus hanya pergi ke kandangnya.

Dimulai dari hari itu setiap jam latihan Ichi selalu pergi sendiri ke SMA Deimon, pertamanya Mamori khawatir, tapi lama-lama Mamori sudah mengijinkan Ichi keluar rumah sendirian.

Anggota DDB pun juga sudah menganggap ichi sebagai anggota mereka sendiri. Ichi juga cukup dekat dengan Cerberus, walaupun sebenarnya Cerberus selalu coba mengacuhkan Ichi.

"Cerberus." panggil Ichi. "Kenapa sih kau datang terus." kata Cerberus "Habis di rumah bosan sih." jawab Ichi. "Hosh, terserahlah."

"Ceru-chan." Ichi memmanggil Cerberus. Cerberus pun menengokan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ada tali rantai pengikat anjing yang melingkar di lehernya, yang mennyambung ke rantai yang di gigit Ichi. Ichi lalu menarik rantai tersebut dan membuat leher Cerberus tertarik, dan otomatis membuat Cerberus terseret. Ichi terus berlari sambil menyeret Cerberus ke sebuah bukit.

"Dasar apa yang kau lakukan hah, hohs." Nafas Cerberus masih belum bisa teratur.

"Cerberus coba lihat ini." kata Ichi sambil memandang ke depan. Cerberus-pun memandang ke depan, terlihat pemandangan matahari terbenam, dan angin yang sejuk membelai bulu mereka.

"Cerberus, matahari warnanya bagus, emas seperti bulu kita" kata Ichi.

Cerberus terdiam memilih menikmati angin.

Tiba-tiba ada lidah yang menjilat pipinya.

Mukanya langsung merah padam. "Ichi apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menjilatku terus."

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, tapi aku hanya," Ichi terdiam sebentar. Mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Cerberus. "Aishiteru Ceru-chan." Bisik Ichi, yang membuat Cerberus membelalakan matanya.

Ichi mengambil jarak pada Cerberus, Cerberus mendekat ke Ichi dan menjilat Ichi.

"Itu artinya, ya." kata Cerberus, Ichi terdsenyum. Tapi tanpa sadar ada rantai yang sudah mengikat leher Ichi, dan ujung rantai itu ada di mulut Cerberus yang siap berlari, ichi memandang dengan tatapan horror. Cerberus berlari sanagt cepat hingga ia benar-benar terseret.

Cerberus dan ichi sangat dekat. Mamori dan Hiruma juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada anjing mereka. Dan tanpa malaikat dan setan itu sadari kalau sebenarnya anjing mereka sudah menjalani status yang lebih dari sekedar pacar. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai… pada saat itu.

Hari ini Hiruma dan Mamori mengajak anjing mereka jalan-jalan di sebuah taman, taman yang ramai dengan anak-anak.

Dan anak-anak itu mengerubuni mereka, mengelus bulu mereka. Pertamanya Cerberus apa lagi Hiruma sangat keberatan dengan hal yang terjadi, tapi akhirnya pasrah-pasrah saja karena tak tega membentak anak-anak yang masih _innocent_ itu.

Cerberus memmandang ke seluruh taman, melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlari, tunggu ada satu anak kecil yang berlari ke jalan raya, anak kecil itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Lampu merah, Cerberus berlari dari kerumunan anak-anak yang mengelusnya, anak kecil itu berlari ke jalan raya, lanpu telah menjadi hijau. Sebuah truk melaju dengan sangat kencang, berjarak 1 meter dari anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil itu ketakutan membantu di tempat, supir truk mencoba me-ngerem tapi terlambat, sudah tak ada waktu. Cerberus mendorong anak kecil tersebut, menyiapkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan hantaman dari truk besar itu.

Matanya tertutup, ada darah mengalir mengenai tubuhnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak sakit, itu juga bukan darahnya. Ya itu memang bukan darahnya, itu adalah darah dari anjing golden yang tersenyum karena bisa melindungi dirinya.

Darah Ichi.

Cerberus membatu di tempat.

Lalu menggongong kencang , berteriak frustasi menangisi ichi yang sudah di jemput menuju tempat peristirahatan yang lebih tenang, meninggalkan dunia yang kejam.

Mamori dan Hiruma mendekat. Ke arah ke 2 anjng mereka. Mamori menangis Hiruma memandang kaget.

Diatas sebuah bukit tempat Cerberus mengajak majikannya dan mamori untuk mengubur Ichi. Tempat dimana seluruh kota deimon dengan senja sebagai latarnya dapat terlihat.

Ichi pergi tanpa sadar pada saat itu ternyata Cerberus sedang hamil 1 minggu.

Tamat

Ako: Ya ampun tanpa sadar ako sudah membuat fic Tragedy-romance, ngak sesuai dengan genre di chapter pertama, ngak papakan ya maklumi saja gara-gara ke asikan nulis, karena kesalahan ini author bersedia di flame sekejam-kejamnya deh, tapi jangan kejam-kejam juga deh, takut. Sekarang Ako mau bales review, bersama salah satu chara kesayangan Ako, yaitu Riku Kaitani.

Riku: Ako-chan, kapan Fic mu yang ada akunya di publishin.

Ako: Sabar Rikun ku tersayang, setelah semua Fic ku yang menggunung itu selesai akan langsung ku publish kok. Sekarang ayo kita bales Review dulu.

Riku: Ok, langsung saja yang pertama dari **Sasoyouichi**. Cerberus itu sebenernya ngak pernah di jelasin jenis kelaminnya apa, cuman pass Ako-chan baca komik yang volume 29, itukan ada gambar Cerberus lagi pup, nah disitukan ngak ada kelamin jantannya, jadi Ako-chan fikir mungkin Cerberus itu betina. Iya kan Ako-chan!

Ako: Betul sekali itu. Kalau masalah tanda baca itu Ako juga masih belajar sih, hehehe. Sekarang Fic yang ini tanda bacanya sudah Ako perbaiki.

Riku: Selanjutnya dari **Just 'Monta -YukiYovi****, **Ako- chan emang payah nih.

Ako: Yang salah masih banyak ya! Hehehe. Ini sudah ku coba perbaiki. Kalau yang panggilan kaka itu, aku dari dulu kalau manggil hiruma, mamori, atau kaka kelas sena selalu pake kata 'kaka' eh malah jadi kelepasan pass nulis nama panggilannya dari suzuna sama sena, Lain kali ngak bakal Ako ulangin lagi. Terus batas buat Author note itu, aku lupa ngasih gara-gara ngak sabar buat publish. Kalau typo, Ako emang suka ngak teliti sih tapi tenang aja nanti ako periksa deh. Oiya sama ako juga baru tahu kalau kata asing harus di miringin.

Riku: Langsung saja keselanjutnya **hana-chan kirei****. **

Ako: Ako kalau salah keliatan banget ya? Ok kita belajar sama-sama ya!

Riku: Ok, kayaknya cuman segitu, Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya masih ada pertandingan nih (sambil liat jam terus kabur).

Ako: kalau gitu selamat berjuang ya. Terima kasih buat author yang udah mau me-Review, dan salam kenal. Tapi kalau di Fic Ako yang satu ini masih ada yang salah kasih Review ya, tetap berikan komentar apapun kepada author yang malang ini (mengeluarkan wajah memelas), REVIEW YA!


End file.
